


Not Another Highschool AU

by Moth2Flame



Series: Highschool AU [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 4 + 1, Demisexual neil, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, In this house we love Kevin and all his Kevin-ness, M/M, Pining Andrew Minyard, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, as always, but very minimal angst, grammar? i don't know her, tags will be updated as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth2Flame/pseuds/Moth2Flame
Summary: The four times Andrew MInyard falls for his best friend (and the one time Neil Josten caught him)Highschool addition.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Highschool AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921723
Comments: 32
Kudos: 231





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn’t going to write anymore fics until I’d atleast finished book one of my court-hole fox fic. I am a liar.
> 
> I told myself that I wasnt going to let it be longer than 6k coz I really don’t have time for other fics right now. I am a double liar.
> 
> I also told myself that this was going to be a one-shot but now I have a chaptered fic. I am a liar, liar, pants on fire. I have no integrity anymore
> 
> This is a highschool au I don’t have time to flesh and instead decided to condense down into a 4+1 of key scenes. But its long and its certainly not a clear-cut kind of 4+1 because my fics never do what they’re told.  
> This was meant to be a soft highschool au that had no angst and was all like ‘aww’ and ‘squee’ but apparently I cant do that either so essentially we have this:
> 
> A 4+1 that’s clinging to the barest edges of a 4+1, soft fluffy high school au that somehow didn’t quite read the memo, not a fully fleshed out fic that still somehow has annoying back stories and extra scenes that tie in needlessly just because they wanna.  
> But there’s pining Andrew and we all know that’s what you’re really here for anyway.
> 
> This is so, SO stupid. Enjoy!

The first time Andrew actually took notice of Neil Josten was not the first time that Andrew had ever laid eyes on him. In fact, the new kid had already been floating around for about a week and a half, falling into obscurity with the rest of the high school populace. 

He walked around with hunched shoulders, dressed in the shitty kind of clothes that people donated for the homeless, and was rumoured to live in the old Fairview Manor atop Dead Man’s Hill. 

All in all, the new kid was just another boring addition to Palmetto High’s other 1453 boring students, no more special and interesting than the rest of them. 

Until he wasn’t.

There were really only two ways to get yourself noticed in Palmetto High (although why a person would want that, Andrew certainly had no idea);

One: Date one of the popular kids. (Which could be hard considering the Football team and the Cheerleading squad were rather exclusive in their dating pools. (Not that Andrew had ever cared; he absolutely hadn’t been even slightly enchanted by Lars Mitchum and his Heath Ledger smile and linebackers thighs. Regardless, he’d been completely disillusioned of any insanity when they’d been partnered in lab and he’d discovered that Lars was about as deep as a very small, shallow puddle.)

Two: Become a target on Dean Hawking’s radar.

Dean Hawking was your classic dumb brute. Built like a brick shithouse, his body developed but his brain didn’t. He had small, squinty little eyes and dishwater blond hair on his head and in a fuzzy coating all over his limbs. Because of his extra hairy extremities and his tendency to grunt out words rather than say them, the school populace had _affectionately_ nicknamed him ‘Gorilla.’ 

Andrew thought he looked far more like a giant white ape, the spitting image of his redneck daddy, the ‘honorable’ sheriff. Besides, calling him Gorilla was just insulting to actual gorilla’s.

Currently, it seemed like the new kid had decided to go with option number two.

Andrew stood by the wall, conveniently situated further down the hall from the masses, shoulder leaned against metal to watch. Nothing like watching some kid piss himself in terror to provide a little mix into the monotony of highschool life. 

Whatever had started the altercation Andrew had clearly missed, usually choosing to dawdle out of class to avoid all the shoulder brushing and the sardines-in-a-can feeling. As it was, Hawking had a hand fisted into the front of the new kid’s shirt, meaty fist holding him flush against a locker.

Andrews locker, to be more precise.

“Hey, big guy,” the new kid said with his hands held up in clear submission. “Hawking, was it?”

Hawking grunted, as per his preferred method of communication, a twisted sneer on his chubby face.

“Before you mash me to a pulp, I feel like you should know there was a study at the university of Denver that stated that people who asserted unnecessary aggression and violence towards others were 83% more likely to be acting out as a direct result of an unsatisfactory home life or as an over compensation for a personal shortfall they feel insecure about.” 

There was a small gathering of people, all pretending to not be paying attention but all of them rubbernecking just the same. Hawking’s already flushed face flushed redder, but Andrew was certain he hadn’t actually understood half of what the new kid had said.

The brute’s nostrils flared, “you talk too much. Maybe you should learn how to shut your mouth before someone does it for you.”

“Scarier people than you have tried,” the new kid said boldly, a sharp smile cutting up the side of his mouth. “But I’m sure you’re used to being a disappointment.”

Predictably, that earned the new kid a knuckle sandwich.

A chorus of ‘oooh’s' and the sound of sympathetic teeth-sucking came from the surrounding students who were more obviously watching.

The new kids head snapped back into Andrew’s locker behind him and his body went limp in the hold and instead of crying or shielding himself, he started cackling like a maniac. Hawking pulled back his fist again but he looked at a complete loss about what to do, the new kid holding on to him through his laughter, 

“Is that all you’ve got? Really? My mother hits harder than you.”

Before the suicidal idiot could talk himself into being beaten to a bloody pulp, the surrounding students had managed to attract the attention of of the PE teacher, Mr. Wymack, who took one look at the still cackling redhead and sent him to the nurse, cuffed a hand around the back of Hawking’s neck and marched him into his office.

“Its fine, I’m fine,” the new kid said at Mr. Wymack’s insistence.

Mr. Wymack turned to Andrew instead. “You, Minyard. Take him to Ms. Winfield’s office.”

Andrew looked around at all the other students that had quickly busied themselves or scampered, then sent a withering look back in Mr. Wymack’s direction that he hoped conveyed the deep and bitter loathing that Andrew was currently feeling towards him right then.

“Quit your moaning, Minyard. I expect you in that gym in 10. Don’t test me.”

Andrew sighed and turned his glare onto the new kid with the loose mouth that dared him not to follow.

The kid shouldered his bag, shrugged, and followed Andrew down the hall. He had a handful of cloth bundled up and pressed to his mouth, the faded blue colour turning a dark purple-red from his split lip.

Most students had headed off to the next class, leaving the halls empty, their steps echoing off the metal lockers and down the scuffed hall. The new kid walked beside Andrew and kept shooting gazes in Andrews direction. Little scrutinizing things that had Andrews back up.

“Got a problem?” Andrew said. “Or a you looking for a black eye to match your lip?”

The new kids mouth curled up, red staining over white teeth on the side that wasn’t covered in shirt, a maniacal, unhinged sort of thing that made Andrew think that the kid might be off his meds.

“Hawking I get,” he said at last, voice muffled through the cloth and swelling lip. His eyes were very, very blue. “He’s a stereotypical bully. What I’m trying to figure out is why everyone is almost as equally wary of _you._ ”

He said _‘you’_ like Andrew was unimpressive. A disappointment, maybe. Like he’d been expecting something bigger and scarier and uglier. Not Andrew. 

Story of Andrews life, really.

Andrew had a reputation. Rumours circulated about him; about the fights he got into and the cars he stole and college guys he hooked up with and the jail cell with his name carved into it. Not even half of it was remotely true (Bee would whip out that damnable ‘I’m not mad I’m just disappointed’ manipulation tactic that was both glaringly obvious and aggravatingly successful) but it suited him. Suited him in the way that people steered clear and that was what really mattered.

“Seems they have something that you clearly lack: survival instincts.” 

“Whatever,” the new kid scoffed, as Andrew stopped outside Ms. Winfield’s office. The new kid looked at it but made no move to go in.  
Andrew waited. Then he grew impatient, “hurry up, you’re wasting my time.”

“Leave then,” the new kid turned to glare at him. A curl of dark hair escaped his hood and curled over his forehead, the florescent lights making it shine a reddish copper. His eyes were really, unnaturally blue. Without all the blood and the lip swelling he could even be considered attractive. Maybe. 

“So you can skip out on the nurse? Don’t think so.”

The new kid’s brow pinched like that had indeed been his plan. “Like you care,” he glared in response. 

“Just go in.”

“No. I’m fine.”

Andrew had had enough of waiting, grabbing the handle and swinging the door inwards. “Abby, there’s a new kid out here who’s desperate for your attention.”

“Asshole,” the new kid hissed at him.

“Oh look, now he’s getting it. Why don’t you go sit down and enjoy getting out of last period. I’d suggest using that time to figure out how to avoid Hawking murdering you after school, but, y’know, its your funeral.”

The new kid pulled the bundled cloth away from his face, exposing a still oozing and swelling lip, blood caking down his chin and around his lips. His was looking at Andrew like he was sizing him up. “It’s little dog syndrome, isn’t it? Smallest dogs have the loudest barks and all that?”

“We’re the same height,” Andrew bristled, glaring at the top of the new kids hoodie. 

New kids mouth split into a sharp, wicked grin, the split opening and pouring out more bright red blood. With the look in those too blue eyes Andrew had a feeling he’d just walked into a carefully set trap.

“Yeah, maybe,” he said archly, gaze flickering down to Andrews thick combat boots. “But you’re wearing at least a two-inch platform.”

Andrews mouth tightened. He was irritated. Its not that Andrew wasn’t used to short jokes by now, it was just that this guy was a particular kind of irritating that Andrews usual apathy was not entirely immune to.

Luckily, or unluckily, nurse Abby chose that moment to see what the hold up was in her doorway. Her presence immediately made the new kids mouth clamp shut and his antagonistic posture disappear under hunched shoulders and a shuttered expression.

Andrew knew that look well, the new kid wasn’t the only one who had a particular distrust of medical professionals. He left before Abby wasted her breath on telling him he was late to class.

**

Andrew sat at his usual table with his back turned to the sun because Andrew was a reptile who needed to soak up the warmth of the suns UV’s before his body was capable of moving at anything more than a sloths pace. His fingers were numb and his toes even more so and his hot chocolate burnt his tongue to the point that he could no longer taste it, but he was desperately trying to hoard any and all warmth he could get out of the cup.

Andrew was alone and then he wasn’t. Unfortunately, this wasn’t uncommon; although Andrew had quite the reputation and was known by his repellent glares alone, Kevin Day the neurotic OCD control freak was irritatingly immune to Andrews prickly personality and death threats.

Andrew suspected it was less about Kevin actually liking him and more about the fact that Andrew would stubbornly and pettily refuse to move from his spot no matter what, unlike everyone else who seemed to play musical tables when Kevin was around.

Kevin sat down and behind his ridiculously tall and unfairly attractive body moved a smaller, thinner, and even more perplexingly alluring figure with reddish copper hair and too blue eyes and a dangerously curved mouth.

Andrew paused, cup half way to his mouth, looked at Kevin (who ignored him) looked at the new kid (who also ignored him) and glared. And was still ignored.

Kevin sat with his tray and the new kid sat with his and both were in the midst of a heated discussion about god-knows-what. Kevin’s face was pinched with frustration and the new kid’s face looked halfway serious if it wasn’t for the amused curl that he couldn’t quite hide in the corner.

“But all I’m saying is, like, can you actually _prove_ that the earth is round, though?”

Kevin sputtered. Andrew stared like he was trying to figure out just which dimension of hell he’d somehow stumbled into.

“What,” it wasn’t even a question. 

The new kid looked away from Kevin to Andrew and for a second his smirk couldn’t quite be contained and he sent Andrew a _wink_ of all things. A wink that absolutely did not send Andrews brain short-circuiting and a telltale flush to creep up his neck. Absolutely not.

Andrew Minyard was _seventeen_ , he was far too old to be affected by flirtatious winks from pretty, smart mouthed boys. Especially boys who seemed to have a knack for winding people up to the point where they wanted to punch him in the face.

Lunch period was only half an hour, but by the end of it Kevin’s face was red and his fist were curling and he’d gotten into that flustered, wound up state where he couldn’t even articulate his thoughts anymore, words coming out in a jumbled mess, “I- you cant actually believe that its true. There’s studies- science- satellites-“

“Yeah, but _don’t you know?_ ” the new kid cut him off, leaning forward and whispering like it was some kind of secret and not just a whole bunch of bullshit that he was pulling out of his ass. “Satellites are really just a hoax created to make people think that the government is control. Y’know, like the moon landing and such-“

Kevin stopped speaking, his mouth comically open. He moved his hand like he was about to make a point, lips moving without sound, eyes blinking, brow furrowed in consternation. A noise came out that sounded almost like a wheeze.

Andrew, amused despite himself, looked to the new kid who was looking quite pleased with himself. 

“I think you broke him.”

The new kid looked met his gaze. “Yeah, I think I overloaded his computer chip. Probably needs a manual shut-down.”

Kevin’s malfunction seemed to have kicked back into gear, an offended scowl on his face, “shut up. That’s not funny.”

The new kid smiled at him, “aw, that’s cute. The robot who thinks he has feelings.”

At Kevin’s glare the bell rang and the new kid was already up out of his seat, bag slung over his shoulder. “Thanks for letting me sit with you guys,” he said with a glance at Andrew. “See you at practice, Kev.”

Both of them stared after the new kid’s retreating back, but probably for entirely different reasons.

Andrew looked to Kevin and cocked an eyebrow. “Did you just make a friend?” he asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

“I… think so?” Kevin turned to Andrew with a look that was equally as disbelieving, and slightly hopeful like a dog on a leash that perks up at strangers hoping for a pat.

Then his face fell into a look of horror, “oh my god, I’m friends with a _flat-earthier._ ” As he fell into a miserable puddle of self pity.

Andrew didn’t snort in amusement because Andrew was not the type of person who snorted in amusement. He was _way_ too badass and edgy for that. He did, however, allow the side of his mouth to curl up in a way that was totally cool and edgy of him to show his amusement as he left Kevin to be late for his next period due to his conflicting, non-existent dilemma.

**

It had been 13 school days of New Kid (yes, by now Andrew knew that his name was Neil Josten but he was still stubbornly refusing to use it because _New Kid_ had never bothered to share it himself. It wasn’t petty. Definitely not petty) periodically inviting himself to Andrews table with Kevin, seemingly on a whim. Andrew hated to admit it, even to himself, but it wasn’t totally terrible because Kevin’s overbearing attention was then focused on New Kid and Andrew got to witness the new and surprisingly clever ways that New Kid went about pushing all of Kevin’s buttons and winding him up to the point of malfunction. Sometimes even Andrew would add in a thing or two.

It was surprising how easily it became the expected norm until one time New Kid showed up without Kevin and sat down across from Andrew like nothing was amiss.

Andrew gave him a pointed stare as New Kid slipped his hand into his bag and pulled out an over-ripe and clearly bruised banana, and started eating it like a heathen.

“Kevin’s not here,” Andrew said pointedly.

“Oh, I know,” New Kid said, waving around his half rotten banana. “I told him I was at the library.”

Andrew stopped, annoyance prickling. Kevin wasn’t Andrews friend. Andrew didn’t have friends. But that didn’t mean that Andrew allowed people to fuck with Kevin. Kevin was… special.  
Andrew wasn’t exactly sure how, but as Andrew got to know Kevin he'd started to suspect that Kevin was on a spectrum of one form of another, Andrew just wasn’t quite sure which (and Bee has reminded him repetitively to stop trying to psycho-analyze people with his knowledge of highschool psychology and access to her office full of fascinating textbooks.) 

So, Kevin may be neurotic and obsessive and he may be blind to certain social clues and be completely overbearing, and Andrew may be fine with New Kid having some fun and winding him up harmlessly, but Kevin was Andrew’s _not-friend_ and Andrew would be damned before he let someone like this smart-mouthed trouble-maker mess him around.

New kid must have sensed Andrew murderous intentions, because he looked up at him and the smile slid from his face and his look turned serious and cold. “Don’t worry, Thea’s working today so he’ll be plenty distracted. I just needed to get you alone.”

Andrew blinked, brain fuzzing a little between feral protectiveness and just why the hell New Kid wanted to ‘get him alone.’

“What,” Andrew said, pleased that it came out a hell of a lot more cool than he was currently feeling on the inside.

New Kid’s gaze flickered around him, like anyone was even close enough to over hear whatever thing he wanted to say, and leaned over the table conspiratorially. “We need to deal with Riko.”  
Andrews gaze narrowed, “’we’?”

New Kid rolled his eyes. “Yes, _we_. With my brains and general knack for trouble, and your y’know,” he waved his mushy banana in Andrews direction, encompassing his whole frame like it was an explanation in itself. “’I’m-a-scary-badass-who-will-murder-you-in-a-heartbeat’ vibe, I’m sure we can come up with something. Preferably permanent.”

Andrew stared at New Kid uncomprehendingly. And definitely not at feeling a little bit of satisfaction swelling in his chest that New Kid thought that Andrew was a ‘scary badass’. Not even a little bit.

“And why, exactly, would I do that?”

Neils gaze narrowed and suddenly he was the one looking a little bit dangerous. “Because I caught him trying to put glitter glue in Kevin’s hand sanitizer.”

Everyone knew Kevin had a thing about germs. Everyone.

Andrew felt something settle within him them. An understanding. New kid nodded like he noticed it too. 

“No one fucks with Kevin.”

Andrew nodded and held out his hand to New Kid; an offer, a truce, “I’m Andrew. Minyard”

Neil stared at it for a moment before he took it, like he knew what it meant. Like he got it. 

“Neil. Josten,” he said, then the side of his mouth curled up in a way that promised trouble. And Andrew did feel a little bit like he was falling into trouble just then. “Pleasures all yours.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some twinyard shenanigans :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for all their wonderful comments and kudos, you guys are awesome :)
> 
> Andrew and Aaron both live with Bee and they are ALOT more stable than canon, FYI
> 
> Just a reminder that this STUPID.
> 
> K, here

When Andrew was 13 years old he found out that he had a brother. A twin, to be more precise. There were probably a lot of feelings one would assume that Andrew would have felt in that moment. In truth, he hadn’t felt anything. Andrew had spent a lot of his time at 13 years old not really feeling anything. It was a great change from his previous years when everything he’d felt had been bad. All of it. There was bad and then suddenly there was nothing. And nothing wasnt... bad, either. 

Once the shock to his system of having a _safe_ space finally levelled into his bones, the nothing gave way to other emotions; Sometimes he’d felt angry. Sometimes he’d felt irritable. Sometimes he’d felt like an outsider sitting outside of own body, watching life unfold and feeling entirely disconnected from it. Sometimes it was fear, coming back like a ghost that haunted him. But most of the time it was nothing.

Four years and hundreds of therapy sessions and the slow-but-sure path to self-healing later, Andrew was better at feeling things. Things like an amused fondness when Kevin proceeded to correct their history teacher in third period. Or things like a feral protectiveness when someone decided that his brother was some kind of target. Things like safe and calm and belonging with Bee.

And, well things like the violent urge to punch Neil Josten in that smart fucking mouth of his. To throttle him for the damn _nerve_ of him. To shake him and shake him and shake him like a snow-globe until he started making sense. Or shove him up against the nearest wall and kiss him absolutely stupid.

Feeling things, Andrew had decided, was overrated.

Having a brother, however, was not.

Sure their relationship was based on antagonising words and thrashing each other in Mario Cart, but underneath the layers of petty pranks and snarky insults, there was a bond there that had been solidified at that age of 13 the moment Aaron had declared that he’d follow Andrew anywhere.

They just didnt always show it. Like, at all. But, y’know, Andrew was certain there was no crime he wouldn’t commit for his brothers safety, and vice versa.

And it could be entertaining when one had an identical twin with which to mess with people.

“Heard you been hanging around with the new kid,” Aaron tilted his chin in the direction of said ginger menace who’d slinked past the bottom floor tables on his way to the computer room. “Betsy’ll be happy you’re making friends.”

They were in the library, secluded away up in the cozy little study spaces up on the second floor, the rest of the room easily visible from their perch behind a bookcase. Andrew was looking up references for the only class they shared together this year: Advanced German.

Andrew narrowed his eyes at the taunting tone in his brothers voice, looking down at his book and pretending he hadn’t watched Neil’s progress across the floor like magnets drawn to a nice shiny fridge.

“I don’t have friends,” Andrew shot back predictably.

Aaron scoffed. “Yeah, right. And Kevin’s just been invited to our last three birthdays because you feel sorry for him.”

“He invited himself.”

“And you didnt say no.”

Andrew sent his brother a withering look. “You’ve met him. Sometimes its just easier not to argue.”

“oh, yes,” Aarons said archly. “Because _you_ have such a hard time telling people ‘no’.”

Andrew didnt dignify that with a response.

A minute passed but Aaron seemed intent on ruining their perfectly good silence. 

“Does he really live at Fairview Manor? I thought that place was an old infirmary.”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

“People are saying he’s the one who got Riko suspended, and that his dads like part of the mafia or something,” Aaron continued.

“Sounds fascinating,” was Andrews uninterested response, gaze still down on his German history book. That his brother should also be reading.

“Is his uncle really that loaded? Coz he dresses like a-“ 

Andrew put down his pen with a pointed bang and glared at his doppelganger. “Something in particular you wish to talk about, dear brother of mine? Perhaps a budding crush on the newest tragedy to walk through Palmettos doors?”

Aarons response was better than Andrew had been aiming for, face all scrunched up in disgust. “Get _fucked_. Even if I _did_ have latent homosexual desires -which I _do not_ \- they definitely wouldn’t be brought on by Neil fucking Josten.”

Hm. If only Andrew could say the same.

He finally looked up, his brothers tirade finally capturing his interest. “Why do you hate him so much?”

Aaron scoffed, scowling down at his books. “I don’t. I just don’t get why everyone thinks he’s _so great_. Just coz he’s smart and objectively good looking doesn’t erase the fact that he’s a giant asshole who clearly needs more therapy than he’s getting.”

Andrew quirked an eyebrow that his twin very pointedly ignored.

“And by ‘everyone’, do you in fact mean a certain air-headed cheerleader and her annoying air-head friends?”

“Katelyn’s not an air-head,” Aaron snapped back immediately defensive.

Andrew smirked in triumph in the face of Aarons scowl. “You’re pathetic.”

“Fuck you,” Aaron sneered back, but it was decidedly more petulant than he probably intended. He seemed to reconsider his aggression and toned down the animosity, clearly wanting something. “C’mon, you’ve got to know some juicy goss about him. Anything that’ll make people-“

“-AKA: the cheerleader-“

“- _PEOPLE_ realise that he’s actually just a stupid asshole with daddy issues.”

“Are you seriously asking me to spread malicious rumours about a new kid so that he’ll be ostracized by Palmetto High’s entire populace?” Andrew let out a low whistle. “Wow, Aaron. I’m impressed. I never would have guessed you to be so cruel. Jealousy is a terrible look for you.”

Aaron groaned, rubbing his hands over his face before burying it in his arm in a pitiful slump.

“’kay, fine!” he mumbled miserably into his arms. “Can you at least just tell me that he’s gay.”

“How would I know that?” Andrew narrowed his eyes at his brother and his patheticness. 

“I dunno. You hang out with him, don’t you?” Aaron sighed before looking at him. He waved his arm around like it was some sort of explanation. “And don’t all gay people have that ‘gay-dar’ thing Nicky always goes on about?”

“Way to stereotype,” Andrew tsked. “Just what would bee say?”

Aaron sent him a betrayed look. “So wont help me then?”

“No,” Andrew said, but then his mouth quirked up sharply. “But we can mess with him a little bit.”

Aarons mouth mirrored Andrews own. “Okay. What should I do?”

Switching places was incredibly cliché but also incredibly effective, a trick the twins had pulled various times for various reasons. Bee was fooled only once and they still managed to stump Nicky on occasion. Everyone else was easy.

Aaron shoved on Andrews hoodie, mood somehow improved, and hovered by where Neil was searching through textbooks on advanced mathematics. Andrew had taken a vantage point from the furthest corner out of Neils eerily perceptive peripheral, and watched as Neil noticed Aaron and did a double-take.

The exchange only lasted a few minutes, and all Andrew could pick up from Neil was the squinted look he was sending Aaron. Which could mean anything, really. It _was_ Neil, after all.

Neil left with a two-fingered salute and Aaron stomped back up the stairs. Andrew ducked down so Neil couldn’t spot him, sitting against the wall and trying to be as dignified as possible and not like he was hiding like a child.

Footsteps came and Aaron ripped off Andrews hoodie, throwing it at him with an annoyed huff and muttering under his breath.

“What happened?” Andrew raised a brow at his brother, bemused.

“I fucking hate that guy,” Aaron seethed as if that’s all he had to say, scowling down at his work. 

Well, guess that didnt work then. Andrew was surprised. And maybe a little bit of something else that unfurled warmly in his chest. Andrew decided to pretend it was a side-effect of his amusement at his brothers misery and leave it at that.

**

Andrew was always aware of his surrounding and the people in it, but even he was getting a little annoyed at the acute anticipatory awareness of a certain nuisance ungracefully planting himself into the seat across from him and nudging his calf with the tip of his ridiculously expensive sneaker.

“Hey, ‘Drew,” he drawled, and Andrew didnt trust his tone for a second. “Did you know there’s some kid walking around who’s stolen your face?”

“Really,” Andrew deadpanned, refusing to look up from where he was currently carving into the wooden table top with a pen-knife.

“Yeah, at first I thought it was you but then it was very obvious that it wasnt. I had to follow him around a bit to make sure you hadn’t been body-snatched or it wasnt one of those MK-Ultra experiments done on unsuspecting highschool students. Turns out it was just good ol’ genetics. A shame, really. I was ready to preform a exorcism,” Neil said as he took an obnoxiously large bite of a beef and pickle sandwich.

“Would you preform an exorcism for mind control?” Kevin asked at the side, head coming up from where it was buried in his history book. Andrew was still kind of caught up on the fact that Neil had managed to follow Aaron around for hours without his brother noticing. Clearly Andrew needed to teach him how to be a lot more aware or his surroundings and the dangers that could be lurking in them. Or Neil.

“It seemed the more humane choice before the shock-therapy,” Neil said to Kevin before turning back to Andrew. “So yeah, when you were going to tell me that you had an unfortunate womb buddy?”

“Never.”

Neil tilted his head, mouth curling up with that peeking, wicked smile, eyes looking far too amused for Andrews liking. “Y’know, I couldn’t help but notice... but since your doppelganger had to slip on some glasses for his fourth period study group...”

Andrew narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going.

“It now has me wondering-”

“No.”

“-if our dear resident badass look-at-me-funny-and-I-will-stab-you-because-I’m-edgy-and-goth Andrew Minyard-“

“Absolutely not.”

“-does, in fact, require a little assistance in the visual area?”

“I will hurt you,” Andrew glared.

“Hmm,” Neil hummed, mouth curled wickedly to the side and eyes lit up with pure evilness. “Are you glaring at me? Or are you in fact squinting because you cant quite see? Are all your glares actually squints and I’m only just discovering this now?”

“I will cut you into a million pieces and hide your body where no one can find it.”

Neils grin only widened. The asshole.

“Yes, yes, you’re very scary and intimidating,” Neil waved that off like it was nothing and instead leaned over the table eagerly. “But about those glasses... are they black? Or like, did you decide to go for something a bit softer? Like a delicate pink or a lime green? Oh! Are they frameless ones?”

“I hate you,” Andrew said, with feeling.

Neils lips pinched like he was trying to strangle his grin and he rested his cheek on his knuckles and watched Andrew with eyes positively dancing with amusement, looking every inch the chaos demon that he was. 

“I bet you look super cute in them.”

Andrew stubbornly refused to allow himself any and all visible reaction to _that_ statement.

“He does,” Kevin said, focus now back into his book. When Andrew and Neil both looked at him strangely he looked up again and continued, like it was a perfectly normal thing to say, “he looks adorable.” Then Kevin’s brow pinched and his lips turned down in a frown. “Its really disorientating.”

Neils eyes were wide and he looked back at Andrew like he’d just been handed a gift. “Really? Huh.”

Andrew spared him one last glare then settled into his pesto chicken pasta and pretended that he was completely unbothered by Neil’s abhorrently gleeful stare piercing into the side of his face.

“It’ll be all my birthday presents for the rest of my life.”

“I wouldn’t get you anything anyway.”

“I’ll trade you something for it.”

“You have nothing I want.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

Andrew paused mid chew, his gaze flicking up but -no. Neils face was open and clear and (although technically correct) that wasn’t the way that Neil meant it.

“You’re rather full yourself.”

“Of course I am. False bravado gets you a lot of places,” Neil shrugged. “C’mon, even Kevin’s gotten to see your inner nerd. What’ll it cost me?”

Andrew sat back. He thought. He said, “take off your shirt.”

That smile sunk and Neils eyes narrowed, but he didn’t react the way Andrew expected him to. He never did. Instead he leaned back and mimicked Andrew by crossing his arms.

“Well that’s hardly fair.”

“I don’t fight fair.”

“Clearly. Fine. Kev, what colour are they?”

“Don’t,” Andrew said immediately, pointing a warning finger at Kevin. “I don’t give you permission to hand out my personal information.”

Kevin looked at Andrew. Then looked back at Neil. “I’m sorry, Neil, but I don’t have permission to hand out Andrew’s personal information.”

“But three days ago you told me that I’m your best friend,” Neil cajoled. “Aren’t best friends supposed to make each other happy? This will make me _very_ happy.”

Kevin looked a little torn. Hesitantly he said, “but... Andrew is also my best friend.”

Andrew was surprised. But he was more surprised about the fact that he’s surprised. Really it should have been obvious. Before Neil, Andrew was the only other person in the school who had the patience and tolerance for Kevin and his Kevin-ness. Of course Kevin would count him as his best friend. Its just that Andrew’s never been someone’s best friend before.

Neils face twisted, nose scrunching like he hadn’t quite considered that.

“And as my best friend, does it not go against the Best Friend Code to use said friendship as a blackmail tool?” Kevin asked archly, crossing his arms and giving Neil a judgemental look.

Bless Kevin Day and his absolute love of rules.

“Especially when used against another best friend,” Andrew pointed out helpfully.

“Yes,” Kevin said. “Exactly.”

Andrew tsked at Neil and shook his head in mock disappointment. “You’re being a bad best friend.”

Neil sighed dramatically, sending a middle finger in Andrews direction before grumbling to Kevin, “damn you and your morals.”

“Without morals the world as we know it wouldn’t exist. We would be in a state of anarchy,” Kevin said.

“Yeah, well, maybe I like a little bit of anarchy,” Neil retorted sulkily.

“You wouldn’t. You’d already be dead,” Andrew said.

Neils sulking look disappeared and turned into something that was a lot less playfully sullen and put on and a lot more ominous. He didn’t break eye contact when he said, “not so different from this world then.”

Andrew had been discovering these little things about Neil. It was clear from the get go that Neil was a particular type of menace; the kind that was forged in the battlegrounds that should have been homes, full of a myriad of issues and welding them like make-shift weapons, usually from that dangerous mouth of his. He eyed strangers like potential threats and never sat with his back to the door. Kindness made him wary and twitchy and he treated threats against his person like old friends. 

Neil Josten was smart. He was clever (yes, there was a distinctive difference) He made terrible jokes and his favourite pass-time was disagreeing with whatever it was that Kevin said and running. He smiled, he laughed, he picked fights with people twice his size and lost every single one of them. He was awake at unseemly hours and ran past Andrews house on the dark, deserted road like The Hunt itself was chasing him. He was unwaveringly loyal and only slightly better than Kevin at recognising social cues. He could flick his personality traits on and off like a switch and had shown such an intense hatred for chocolate milk that Andrew had stopped buying it entirely just so he didnt have to see that twist of disgust on the guy’s otherwise stupidly pretty face.

Neil was made up of so many conflicting pieces Andrew couldn’t even figure out what puzzle he was looking at. Sometimes it seemed like there were whole rows missing and others it was like he had three boxes dumped into one. Andrew couldn’t quite figure out what it was that was real, but he’d been collecting these pieces and saving them like a compulsion.

Its not Andrews fault that his idle mind constantly rolled back around to Neil; he was frustrating, intriguing and a little bit dangerous. He had more bark than bite, but his bite could be nasty if he ssw reason for it. (Their joint effort in getting Riko Moriyama suspended had revealed a darker side to Neil that even Andrew had been surprised at)

And, well, y’know. With the violently red shade of his hair and narrowed jaw; the piercingly cold blue of his eyes and pouty lips covering a wicked mouth that was capable of running people in circles; topped onto a compact _firm_ athletic body, well. He might be a bit attractive. A little bit. If you’re into that sort of thing.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Andrew was _absolutely_ into that sort of thing and wasnt _that_ just a giant pain in Andrews hormonally-charged gay ass.

**

Andrew was sitting on his wall under his tree, ripping patterns into fallen leaves with blunt fingernails as he waited for his brother to finally emerge from his afterschool nerd group. 

He’d already been home and showered and finished his homework, having devoured two hot oat and cranberry cookies before Bee had shooed him off, the sticky sweetness still present in his mouth.

He heard voices, the scrape of shoes against gravel. Instead of his brother, however, it was the lacrosse team rounding the corner, obviously having just finished practice. 

Andrew watched boredly as the bodies moved passed, picking out one in particular that he recognised far easier than he probably should. 

Neils cool gaze latched onto him immediately, body swivelling and making a beeline for him. Andrew straightened his shoulders and watched him approach.

Neils mouth was curled with mischief, sweat-soaked training gear sticking to his body in a way that his over-sized wardrobe never did. 

"You stalking me, ‘Drew?” 

Andrew cleared his throat, feeling a little dry. 

“Bit rich coming from the guy who confessed to following my brother around all afternoon.”

“It was necessary research,” Neil defended, smile widening. “And it was only for two hours, not all afternoon. What are you doing here anyway? I didnt think you were part of any clubs.”

“I’m not,” Andrew said, flicking away his most recently ripped leaf. “Aaron is.”

“Ah,” Neil said, like that explained something.

More footsteps approached on the gravel but this time the voices were distinctly louder and more condensly high-pitched and excitable in the way only highschool girls could sound.

It wasnt unusual seeing the cheerleaders around at this time, but the redirection of a huddle of five of them to cross close to Andrews tree was definitely new. And certainly not influenced by Andrew himself. Which meant-

_“Hiii Neeeil,”_ a high chorus of sickly sweet voices said all at once, followed immediately by nervous giggles and whispers.

Neil shut his eyes for a brief moment, face pulled tight into a grimace before he turned around with a painfully fake looking smile and sent a forced little wave in the girls direction. It caused another round of giggles.

He rolled his eyes at Andrew, shifting his shoulders like he could shrug off their stares like physical hands.

Andrew narrowed his eyes at him, wondering.

“Hi Aaron,” waved a dyed strawberry blonde whom Andrew recognised as his brothers pathetic crush.  
Andrew was about to sneer at her mix-up but Aarons voice coming from his side caused him to visibly startle. Thankfully Aaron was too distracted to notice. 

“Hey! Katelyn. Um -hi. Hello,” Aaron smiled with the most stupidest dopey smile on his face. Andrew was a little bit more concerned about the fact that his twin had just managed to sneak up on him for the first time ever in their lives. Andrew still couldn’t comprehend how that had happened.

But then he caught Neil looking between him and his brother and suddenly decided he didn’t want to think about it anymore.

Andrew raised a brow at Neils scrutinising look as Aaron snapped a, “what?”

Neil was unfazed by his attitude and tilted his head a little. “I can kind of see it. I guess.”

“See what?” Aaron’s eyes narrowed. 

Neil shrugged, his look of contemplation immediately being replaced by casual indifference. “How people can get you guys confused all the time.”

Aarons look turned to one of judgement. “We’re identical twins, moron. It means were _identical._ Of course people get us mixed up all the time.”

“If you say so,” Neil shrugged again, but that peeking curl at the side of his mouth betrayed him. 

Aarons eyes narrowed like he was going to start getting nasty, but Andrew had seen Neil eviscerate people with words in such a spectacularly efficient way and it was much more for Aarons benefit than Neils that Andrew decided to interrupt him.

“You have two minutes before we’re leaving so you can either spend it being a petty asshole or you could go moon over the cheerleader whilst you finally have a modicum of her attention. Your choice,” Andrew said in German to his brother.

Neil blinked at the switch but otherwise didnt say anything.

Aarons eyes narrowed. “You’re such a dick.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Yeah? How ‘bout this? You’re not as subtle as you think you are,” his mouth twisted up smugly, gaze flickering to Neil pointedly. “Hypocrite.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Andrew shot back, but he knew he’d already given himself away.

Aarons Cheshire grin said he knew he was right. God fucking dammit.

“Liarrrr,” Aaron taunted, mood turning suddenly fucking sunny. “I’ll leave you to talk to your... _friend._ ”

“He’s not my friend,” Andrew grit out in annoyance. At Aaron, at himself, at this whole stupid situation.

Aaron mouthed ‘gotcha’ and gave him a mocking little wave as he walked backwards, Andrew glaring at his wake. Great. He was never gonna live this down now.

Neil shifted beside him and Andrew made sure to school his expression before looking at him. Neil was working his jaw, gaze trained on the ground.

“Spit it out, Josten,” Andrew said, a hint of irritation still in his tone.

Neil looked up at him, bottom lip being worried between teeth, cold gaze looking wounded for some reason. Andrew brow started to crease in concern.

“I can understand German, y’know,” He said, voice kind of cold and kind of detached. And also in fucking German.

Well. Shit.

Andrews mind spluttered. He had the rough vowels of Neils competent German doing crazy things to his insides but coupled with Neils cold and shuttered look and the realisation that his brother might have accidently just outed him. 

Its a hit to his solar plexus, that Neil might be casually homophobic. It wasnt the first time and it wouldn’t be the last, but damn how Andrew hated that he still got that flush of shame, that vulnerable exposure for that fraction of a second, before his hard-earned resolve kicked in, reminding him that there’s nothing wrong with him -its them who’re wrong.

It hurts more than it should, maybe. But that doesn’t matter. Andrew’s body hardens as his resolve does, his hard stare on Neil.

Neil physically backed down, fight going out of his shoulders that instead had them curling towards the ground. 

“Are we not?” Neil asked quietly to his feet. “Friends?”

He sounded a little confused and a little hurt and a lot pathetic.

“What,” Andrew was definitely confused.

“I mean... I know I annoy you a lot but I also know that you think I’m funny-“

“-do not-”

“-and after the whole Riko thing - _I_ had fun, and I know _you_ had fun, I swear you’ve never looked so gleeful before-“

“-did not-“

“ _-AND_ , for fuckssakes Andrew! You’re friends with _Kevin_. KEV-IN. I have witnessed you willingly run -in _platforms_ , might I add- to avoid his calorie counter, and yet your _his_ friend,” Neil vented, suddenly gaining steam as Andrew watched, flabbergasted. “And y’know what? Actually, fuck you. FUCK YOU, Andrew! How dare you say I’m not your friend. I AM your friend. Just because you- your always acting like you’re a lone wolf and shit doesn’t mean that you don’t have friends, and _I_ am one of them whether you like it or not. So THERE.”

Neil crossed his arms in a huff, frustration and annoyance replacing the hurt on his face, eyes narrowed and chin jutted out like he was just daring Andrew to argue with him.

Well. That was quite the opposite of what Andrew had been expecting. He didnt quite know how to take that, really.

“Okay.”

Neil blinked. He swallowed. “Okay?” he squinted, tone still wary and defensive.

“Yeah,” Andrew breathed. “Okay. We’re friends.”

“We are?” Neil asked cautiously, a hint of a smile creeping at his mouth. “I mean, yes. We are. Good. Glad that’s settled then,” then he glared at Andrew but it was a lot more like his usual glares than a wounded one that Andrew found he really didnt like. “Asshole.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and Neil unclenched and jumped into somebody’s car that wasnt Andrews and Andrew made his way to his own car, thoughts whirring.

Thoughts whirring at the way Neil had bent down and picked up Andrews bored distraction, clutching the stem between his fingers and looking down at it with a little smile on his face.  
The way he’d said, _“I’m keeping this,”_ Like it could ever be something worth keeping. They way he’d smiled like being Andrews friend was something that made him feel good and Andrew... Andrew reluctantly has to admit that he maybe... might possibly... a little bit... like it, too. MAYBE.

Aaron was already waiting with his arms crossed looking unbearably smug.

“I thought we only had two minutes,” 

“Shut the fuck up.”

Andrew resisted the urge to leave his brother on the side of the road, thoughts too distracted for pettiness. (And he’d have to go back for him anyway; Bee was visiting her aunt tonight which left Andrew as the only driver with whom Aaron could ride with in a vehicle, one last parting trauma for Aaron to add to his collection.)

Later that night, when Andrews all soft and warm and comfortable in the only bed that’s ever been safe, Neil texts him;

_trouble: i think i shld get to b ur best friend like kev, its only fair._

_As I said, I dont play fair._

_trouble: i dnt think urv thort this thru  
trouble: ther r sum clear advantages 2 ths_

_Jfc you heathen autocorrect is a thing._

_trouble: jfc? An i disabled it coz i ddnt like it.  
trouble: also, u cnt tell me u like kev more than me. Hes da antithesis 2 ur entire rebel persona_

_Kevin cant help how annoying he is. You’re annoying on purpose. That’s just rewarding you for your bad behaviour.  
And if you don’t fix your crappy texting I will BLOCK YOU._

_trouble: don’t you dare act like that isn’t your most favourite thing about me, Drew. Ive seen that amused smile you try to pretend isnt there._

_Lies.  
Slander._

_trouble: I ever tell you that my uncle brought me back some specialty belgian chocolates?_

_....  
I’m listening._

_trouble: but they're kind of special. Like the kind of thing one would only share with their best friend._ _trouble: Do you think Kevin likes chocolate?_

_He most certainly does not_

_trouble: hm. Thats a shame. I guess i’ll just have to toss them._

_Dont you dare._

_trouble: :)_

_I hate you  
Fine. Yes, Neil, pain-in-my-ass and all-round menace to society, you can be my best friend.  
Now go away._

_trouble: aw shucks, youre such a sweet talker.  
trouble: Also, as your best friend i feel it is my duty to tell you that you are way, WAY cooler than your brother. Also better looking._

_...  
Okay you can stay._

_trouble: :) okay bestie_

_I hate you also your not funny._

_trouble: :)_

In two days Andrew had somehow gained two best friends. It was more than he’d ever had before and certainly more than he’d ever thought he’d have. It made something stupid happen in his chest, like a buzzing warm over-filled hot-air balloon.

He wasnt sure if he liked it.

His eyes strayed pathetically back to, _‘also better looking’._ and Andrew hiffed his phone away immediately.

Oh. Fuck.

God. There was no way in hell he was gonna be as pathetic as his brother. _NO WAY_. It was just a faze of interest that would pass, preferably quickly and easily. Another guy would come along and Neil would lose all appeal, just like the rest of them.

It was just a stupid crush. He could handle it.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact 1: Katelyn is not actually into Neil.  
> Fun fact 2: I actually wrote the whole scene with Andrew and Aaron bonding (with some bee feels in there) before remembering that this is not meant to be a BEAST and was really just meant to be about Andreil so… there’s afew hours of my life I’ll never get back.  
> But, now we have this.  
> Love me some stupid twinyards. 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> :)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Key scenes’ she says.   
> ‘Key scenes’ mwahahahaaarrr.... you are all fools for believing me.
> 
> *Pilot captain voice* A friendly reminder to all readers aboard this journey that this fic is stupid. Thank you.

Andrew remained silent as he sat at the kitchen table sipping away at his singular daily allocated caffeinated beverage, the smell of roasting nuts oats and seeds permeating the air with a delicious sweet honey fragrance.

"Good morning, Aaron," Betsy called from the kitchen, having spotted his twin’s form slinking down the stairs like a bleary-eyed gremlin.

Aaron grumbled back something that could have been a greeting as he scrubbed a palm over his face, immediately headed for the coffee pot.

Without missing a beat Bee nudged the coffee pot aside and switched it with tea. Aaron grumbled but didn't bother arguing as he slumped at the kitchen table, pouting down at his cup. His face immediately perked up as he spotted the array of pink and purple tinged pancakes before them.

Andrew gave him a subtle shake of the head that had Aaron frowning again, eyeing the pancakes with suspicion. Andrew took another sip of his coffee and pretended not to be amused by his brother’s envious look towards his mug.

"Hope you're hungry,” Bee announced with a smile a little too wide as she joined them at the head of the table.

Andrew met Aaron’s gaze across the table before they both reached forward for their pancakes with twin expressions of trepidation.

Seemed Bee was on one of her experimental health kicks again, (and stress baking whilst trying to pretend that she wasn’t stress baking) Andrew and Aaron her unwitting taste testers. Sometimes her experiments turned out favourites like her gluten free, dairy free, refined sugar free raspberry chocolate brownie that Andrew requested for their birthday every year. Sometimes they turned out to be cautionary tales that haunted the back of the twin’s minds like whenever coconut and lentils were mentioned in the same sentence. 

"I've got something planned for dinner before you go."

"Uh, thanks, Betsy, but I think I'll just have a sandwich," Andrew felt Aaron’s gaze but instead he shoveled and forkful of pancake into his mouth. It was a little gritty in texture and mild in sweetness, but the sweet honey and coconut yogurt made the meal acceptable. 

Certainly not the worst thing he’d ever eaten.

"Nonsense. You need something sustainable, especially if you plan on drinking." Bee said, arranging and rearranging the single pancake and condiments on her plate.

"I'm not planning on getting shitfaced," Aaron muttered as he speared his fork into a bright pink piece of strawberry.

Bee gave him a pointed look that had him muttering.

"Well I'm not," he said huffily.

"Regardless," she straightened her shoulders and pasted on a carefree smile again, dark crinkles forming in the lines around her lips. "A full stomach won't do you any harm."

Andrew continued to shovel pancakes into his mouth, mildly amused as he watched Bee pretend not to worry and Aaron pretend not to be thoroughly annoyed with her.

It wasn’t that they hadn't gone to parties before (and by _they_ Andrew meant _Aaron._ Andrew wasn't exactly interested in gathering around a whole bunch of stupid people he couldn’t stand) it was just that this was an unsshaperoned party with the potential for alcohol, drugs and sex. And, despite Bee assuring them constantly that she trusted them to make good choices and to have their freedom, she had her anxious tells that she was terrible at hiding.

Andrew wasn't going. He had no interest in being surrounded by drunk jocks and equally drunk girls all making drunken mistakes. That was Andrew’s idea of torture.

Besides, Neil and Kevin weren't going either, despite their teams open invite. And Aaron would be too busy mooning over his cheerleader, anyway. 

Maybe he could take the opportunity to do something with Neil. Maybe take him for a drive to Andrews lookout (he had a feeling Neil would like it. Or, at least he would get why Andrew liked it. Maybe. Neil seemed to get things about Andrew like that.) Or pick up Kevin and take them to the park with the life-sized chess board and watch Neil wind Kevin up by making up different rules. Sounded like a prefect Friday night.

**

"You're going," Andrew didn’t bother asking, already deducting from overhearing one of Neil’s overly friendly teammates sealing an assurance from Neil to be at hers at "6 o'clock sharp, Neil. I need time to fix this."

Neil sighed, leaning back against his locker and looking at Andrew miserably, "Apparently."

Andrew smothered the faint disappointment in his sternum ruthlessly.

"Have fun," he said for lack of anything better to say.

"Yeah, right," Neil scoffed, before crossing his arms petulantly. "How do I always end up in these awful situations?"

"I believe that's cause and effect."

Neil glared at him, "Fuck you. Can't you see I'm in destress here?"

"That will teach you for having friends."

Neil rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth quirked and gave him away. Then his expression shifted to something a lot more… shifty.

"Are you going?" Neil asked, suddenly hopeful, looking at him with big, imploring bright eyes that had absolutely zero effect on Andrew. "I know Aaron is."

"I wasn't invited," Andrew leaned against the locker, feeling a little smug in Neil’s misery.

"I'm inviting you," Neil said immediately. "Be my plus one. At least with you there it might at be tolerable."

"Invited where?" Kevin frowned, his shadow looming over Neil’s shoulder. He knew better than to sneak up on Andrew.

"That party tonight," Neil waved dismissively. "The one that apparently the whole team is expected to go to."

Kevin frowned, "I wasn't invited."

"Lucky," Neil grumbled down at the floor.

Andrew eyed Kevin, the tightness around his eyes, the angle of his mouth. 

"Loud music, drunk idiots and an unnecessary amount of body fluids. Sounds very much like a circle of hell _I_ have no interest in entering," Andrew said dismissively.

Neil caught Andrew’s eye, gaze narrowed. Then he looked at Kevin and the familiar wounded expression of someone who still felt the sting of being left out despite the continuous occurrence.

Neil’s sharp mouth tightened to a line, a hard glint in his eye before he lost it in a blink.

"Yeah, Kev. It’s going to be awful. I'm only going because I lost a bet," Neil said, nudging his shorter shoulder against the height of kevin forearm. "I'll be sneaking out as soon as I can."

"Yeah," Kevin said, and he smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

**

Andrew internally sighed for the fifth consecutive time, wallowing in his own self pity 

He knew he only had himself to blame but he was also sure that at least half of it could be foisted off onto Neil just out of pure pettiness.

He ran his hand through his hair needlessly, tugging at the strands covered in a layer of wax, styling his already styled hair in his vanity mirror. Then finally resolved himself to face the music.

Aaron was already downstairs, hurriedly shoveling food into his mouth as Bee watched on with an expression that was slightly amused but also a little strained.

"Took your time," Aaron said with a mouthful of homemade pasta. He looked up at Andrew and did a double take, fork sagging in his fingers. "You're coming?"

Andrew ignored the confused interest in his brother’s look and shrugged, "Maybe."

Besides, if he was going then it was for someone else. His brother didn't need him tonight.

He could feel Bee watching him and he finally resigned himself to look at her, unable to miss the warmth in her dark gaze.

"It is just a party," he told her and her worries. And maybe himself a little bit too. “Normal teenagers go to parties all the time and most of them do not perish.”

"And I know you'll both be responsible," she said with a slight nod, something settling in her shoulders. "I trust you."

"Hurry up," Andrew said as he strode past his brother, snagging up his keys.

After a clattering of plates his brother followed in his wake, almost running to the car in his obvious excitement.

"You're pathetic," Andrew said as he started the car.

"Takes one to know one," Aaron shot back immediately. "Don’t even try to pretend you're going for yourself."

"Shut up," Andrew muttered back. "We’re making a stop first."

Aaron sighed, grumbling under his breath, leg bouncing all the while.

Well. He was already in it now. Besides, when did he ever give up an opportunity to ruin someone's night with his mere presense?

**

Kevin stood there at the door, arms crossed over his chest, grinding his jaw in the agitated way he did when he was warring with things in his head. Kevin liked certainty and facts. Unknown variables flared up his anxieties. 

Andrew waited.

"I don't… know," Kevin mumbled with an irritated frown.

"We can leave whenever you wish. We don’t even have to go in the door if you don't want."

Kevin rubbed his jaw, thinking.

"You'll stay with me? You won't leave me?"

"No," Andrew said with a certainty. "Although I draw the line at sharing the bathroom."

Kevins mouth pinched like he was temted to argue, before he nodded stiffly.

"Okay," Kevin said.

"Lets go."

In the car, Aaron looked mildly shocked as Kevin slipped into the back seat. 

"Kevin, you sure?"

Kevin inhaled a deep breath, "Yes. I'm sure."

Aaron shot a look to Andrew like he was expecting some kind of argument, but evidently didn't find what he was looking for. He turned back to Kevin, shaking his head.

"You're going to hate it."

Kevin shrugged, settling himself into the seat and looking determinely ahead. "We'll see."

**

The music was loud, generic pop songs from the radio that could be heard down the street. Students lounged on the lawn chairs, some around a firepit in the middle, roasting marshmallows and sausages with solo cups wrapped in their hands.

Aaron was out as soon as the car stopped, then he paused as if remembering himself.

"See you in there, I guess."

Andrew looked to Kevin still paused by his car and Aaron took that as the answer he needed then he was off.

They walked to the party.

Kevin’s steps were slow and measured but entirely determined, Andrew having to follow at a slightly quicker pace at his side(damn Kevin and his stupidly long legs). They walked past students without notice, slipping inside through the bodies of people in various states of intoxication. As parties went, it didn't seem so bad. But that was only in the first two minutes. Andrew knew better than to think this wouldn't get messy in a variety of ways as the night wore on.

They got a few hesitant greetings. One girl actually tried to sweep Kevin up into a drunken embrace that Kevin quickly dodged.

They were mostly unbothered, Kevin’s mouth pressed into an uncomfortable line, especially when they neared the speaker set up in the lounge or a drunk someone screeched particulary loud.

They finally discovered Neil in the kitchen, staring suspiciously down into his cup, almost hidden in the walk-in pantry.

He glared at anyone that came near him, turning to hiss at Andrew when he’d kicked Neil’s boot for attention.

"Who was stupid enough to leave you unattended?" Andrew asked, brow raised in amusement.

Apparently their appearance wasn't enough to improve Neil’s mood.

"I escaped. Thank fuck you're here. ‘Drew, remember how you always come up with those creative little death threats for me? Well, now’s your chance! Stab me, go on. I dare you," Neil practically pleaded eyes darting around as he tried to hover in Andrew’s shadow.

"Why would you want Andrew to stab you? Wouldn't that hurt?" Kevin asked by Andrews side.

"Be less painful than this, trust me," Neil grit out.

Andrew frowned but before he could ask someone invaded their space and cleared their throat.

"Hi! hey, um, Neil?" A flushed looking girl smiled awkwardly wide at him, made up features looking a little smudged and crooked, much like her stance from whatever it was that used to be in her cup. "I'm Grace. Y’know, from the Vixons.”

Neils gaze shuttered and Andrew immediately understood why Neil was hiding in the pantry.

"okay…" Neil said reluctantly.

"My friend M’rissa is a HUGE fan of yous, but she's all shy and stuff so she didnt come to ask you hersELF. She's a swee’heart HONESTLY and very very pretty. And smart! Sometimes. Hey! You should give me your number so that I can give her your number and then she’ll have your number and you will have her number and it’ll be like, a thing. Yeah? yeah.. Coz she thinks your pretty hot and stuff. And like, SUPER talented," the girl -Grace- finally paused for a breath, looking rather drunkenly pleased with herself if the dopey smile on her face was anything to go by.

"Uh, no thanks," Neil fumbled, eyes wide and panicked as they looked to Andrew. _Kill me now,_ he mouthed desperately.

Andrew might have been feeling a tad entertained.

"Your friend doesn't know what she's talking about. Neil may have potential, but he’s a long way off being super talented," Kevin cut in, clearly missing the entire point.

Neils head snapped towards Kevin with a look that was partially insulted and partially thankful.

The girl opened her mouth like she was going to argue, then looked up at Kevin. she paused for a moment like a computer screen freezes when its been overloaded, then seemed to reboot as she batted her black and slightly clumped lashes, "hiiii there, 'm Aisling. I don't fink we've met before."

Kevin frowned, "Yes. We have. I'm Kevin. Kevin Day. And you are Aisling Smith. We’ve had both History and Spanish together for the last two years."

"Reeeally," she tilted her head in drunken confusion, stumbling back against the slightly sticky counter beside Kevin. "Huh. Since when w-did you get hot?"

Kevin looked down at himself, "I'm only a little sweaty"

Neil could not look more thrilled as Aisling lost interest and made her retreat, looking at Kevin like he hung the moon.

"Kevin have I ever told you how much I appreciate your repulsive personality?"

"No you haven't. Also, that's not very nice."

"Since when am I nice?" Neil waved him off, looking much more chipper. "C',mon. Let’s get out to the firepit before they eat all the marshmallows."

Then he sent a wink over his shoulder at Andrew that did absolutely nothing to his chest. 

Well, Andrew did like marshmallows. 

Drink in hand, (just soda of course, Bee. He knew better than to mix alcohol with his meds) they made their way outside, their little circle feeling much more settled now that it was complete.

A group of girls (the same girls that Aisling was now hanging off of) giggled as they passed. Andrew caught the whispering of Neil’s name and Neil groaned.

"Why does this keep happening to me? Have I not suffered enough?" Neil scowled, stepping to Andrew’s other side and further away from the group of drunk cheerleaders.

Andrew plucked out a marshmallow from the bag Neil had magically acquired, saying off-handedly, "It is probably because people seem to think you look hot."

Neil looked down at himself. At the tight navy button-down clinging to his torso, at the loose black vest open at his chest. At the skin-tight jeans he must have poured himself into, thick black boots strapped partway up his calves.

Andrew made a point _not_ to look.

Neil scowled down at himself and crossed his arms in a huff, "Well, it’s not my fault."

Andrew raised his brow, thanking the night air for masking the flush on his skin, "Clearly."

"Neilio! THERE you are!" One of Neil’s teammates slung himself over his shoulder, clearly drunk and slurring, and far too loud for how close he was, “I thought I lost you there!"

"No," Neil sighed, disappointed.

The guy didn't even notice, "Kevin!! Day-man! You made it!" The guy tilted his beer towards Kevin’s empty hand, almost taking Neil out in the process.

Kevin looked at the outstretched drink with his brow pinched. "Hello Matt… buddy?"

Matt laughed like Kevin wasn't painfully awkward and gestured in Andrews direction. "And uh… Aaron?"

Andrew stared, unimpressed.

"It’s Andrew," Neil shoved his giant friend off of him, stepping away as the man stumbled. "Obviously."

"Obviously" Matt mocked, rolling his eyes with his whole body.

Ah, yes, but of course the happy times were not to last. To be fair, Andrew probably would have been a little disappointed to have gone home from the party without being involved in at least one altercation. He did have a reputation, after all. And the party was incredibly lame.,

(To be fair, he had been 90% sure it would be caused by Neil in some way, shape or form. Neil on a good day was antagonistic; A Neil that was testy and on edge was a grenade with the pin pulled. you just had to throw it.)

"WHO invited the FREAKS?" A loud, agitated voice yelled, the owner coming closer and storming through the bodies. 

Greg Clarkson. Yet another boring stereotype of a highschool football player. Big, broad, and utterly stupid. Looking a bit like an angry bull as he stood in front of them, a few of his dude-bros flanking him. 

"Fuck off _Minyard_.Your kind ain’t welcome here," he sneered in Andrew’s face, looming over him and sticking like stale beer and axe body spray. He had a rather large gap between his front teeth.

Andrew stared back coldly, annoyance prickling in his chest but certainly not intimidated in the slightest.

"WHOA!" Matt stumbled, getting in Clarkson’s way with his arms out in a placating manor. "Hey man, there's no trouble here. They not bothering no one."

"And just who the fuck do think you think _you_ are? This isn’t even your party, _Greg._ Or are you so stupid that you can't even recognise where you are anymore? Too many hits to the head, maybe?" Neil snapped at Andrews side, positively seething as he stepped closer to the guy almost double his size like the damn fool he was. 

"Shut it pipsqueak, I’ll squash you under my boot," Clarkson shoved Neil back, knocking him back into Andrew.

Oh, it was fucking _on_ now.

Andrew stepped forward ready to do some damage, but Matt bet him to it, shoving Clarkson back, furious. Several more bodies moved, shoving and yelling getting rougher and heated into the night. Greg took a hit, Matt took one too. Neil looked ready to jump in but Andrew yanked him back by his shirt, dodging as a body stumbled their way.

The actual reason for the fight didn’t matter. These guys were all itching for it, just looking for an excuse. For an adrenaline rush. For a fight. Guys jumped in and girls jumped in between, tears streaming down faces as they screeched in drunken hysterics. It was a fucking mess.

Andrew had had enough.

Andrew spotted Aaron on the outskirts watching, his cheerleader standing next him. Another girl stood to the side, waving her arm in a furious gesture as she barked something into her phone.

Aarons gaze roamed over Andrew, assessing. Andrew didnt realise he’d done the same until he’d stopped and concluded that Aaron was fine.

"’Drew," Neil sounded almost strangled as tugged on his sleeve.

Andrew turned to look and found Kevin on the ground behind him, knees to his chest and hands over his ears.

Andrew dropped beside him immediately, checking for injuries even though he was sure there was none.

Neil was calling to Kevin for his attention and Andrew growled at Neil when he went to remove Kevin’s hand from his head.

"We have to get him out of here," Neil snapped, impatient in his worry. He hadn't seen Kevin like this before. Andrew had, though.

"I know. Just. Wait," Andrew snapped back. He reached forward and held his hand over Kevin’s eyes.

Kevin stiffened. Then he relaxed slightly against Andrew’s hand and Andrew pulled it back from his face. 

"Get me out of here,” Kevin rasped.

Andrew nodded and hauled Kevin to his feet. When he looked he found Aaron was already at Kevin’s other side, tugging his arm as they skirted the yard.

"What’s wrong? Is he okay?" The cheerleader asked at his side.

Andrew didn’t deign to answer her but Aaron did.

"He’s having a panic attack. He needs to be somewhere quiet."

"I can find a room or-" 

"No," Andrew cut her off. "We're leaving."

They took him around the side of the house, Neil opening the gate to access the front yard.

People. So many. Looking, staring. Laughing. Like this was all so fucking funny. Like someone being so overwhelmed that it sent them into panic was _so fucking hilarious._

If Andrew didn’t have to stick to Kevin’s side then he'd very much like to vent his boiling anger into breaking the smiles off those asshole’s faces.

"Whoa.”

"What the hell??"

"What a freak."

"Spastic."

Each one made Andrew’s jaw tick.

_"You shut your fucking mouth,"_ Neil snarled with more fury than Andrew even thought the guy was capable of, sounding positively deadly. 

People shut their mouths. Andrew felt something in him settle, despite it all. 

They made it to Andrews car, their huddle of five. Andrew pushed Kevin into the car immediately, starting it up and hooking up his Bluetooth, the low drones of Kevins favourite podcast coming through the speakers.

He turned to look at them. All varying shades of upset to murderous. Andrew didn’t have a target so his glare went straight to the one person out of place.

Aaron stood in front of her, hand up placatingly, in contrast to his warning look, "This isn’t even remotely her fault."

Andrew stubbornly held on to his anger but, begrudgingly, had to admit that his brother was right.

He unclenched and so did his twin.

"We’re leaving," he said.

"I’ll go check on Kev," Neil muttered angrily before he shut himself in the car.

Aaron hesitated. Unsure.

Andrew looked between him and the cheerleader that Aaron, for some stupid reason, seemed to like so much. That for some reason seemed to make his brother _giddy_ (It was the most disturbing sight, good grief). The one even Andrew had to admit might actually, maybe, be a little bit good for his brother. _Maybe_

He wanted Aaron with him but. But he knew where Aaron wanted to be. For now. Andrew knew that Aaron would come back to him. They had a promise.

"I'll come get you later," he said, and it sounded like he was pulling teeth.

Aaron’s mouth opened. Then he snapped it closed. His face did something complicated that made him look constipated. It was not a good look for them.

"Uh…" Aaron dithered finally. "Katelyns okay to drive me home."

Andrew froze. There were only two people who existed that Aaron could tolerate being in a car with. The cheerleader was not one of them.

Aarons gaze was steady on Andrew.

Or, at least, she hadn’t been.

Andrew looked between them, eyes narrowing on this _‘Katelyn’s’_ ones. 

"I can come get you," Andrew said.

"It’s okay. I'll be fine. You've got your hands full anyway. I'm sweet," Aaron said, giving a nod of assurance that Andrew was still unsure he wanted to believe.

"License," he demanded, holding his hand out Katelyns way.

Aaron shot Andrew a horrified look. 

She blinked before rummaging in her purse, no curiosity at all in her face. Seems Aaron told her, then.

Seems Aaron got a lot more closer to the cheerleader than Andrew had thought. 

She handed it over, all clean and pristine with her details and evidence that she was a fully licensed driver.

He handed it back and turned to his brother. He hesitated.

"You text me when you leave.” It was not a question.

Aaron rolled his eyes, his irritated scowl coming back, "I'm fine. Geez. You're as bad as Betsy."

That was hardly the insult Aaron seemed to think it was.

"Text me when you leave or else," Andrew said, warning in his tone now.

Aaron sighed, “Fine. Now piss off. Dont you have a guy to woo?"

Andrew didnt even dignify that with a response. And he didn't slam his door once he was in the car either, but that was a near thing.

**

They dropped Kevin back home after he calmed down. He didn’t drive to neils house, and Neil didn't ask him to. Instead, they drove aimlessly, music in the background after Andrew switched over to one of his playlists. Then he parked up at the local playground, all abandoned in the night. 

But they didn't go far, Andrew was still waiting for a text.

That didn't say much of anything, both still stewing about the events in varying degrees of agitation. 

Neil got out, snatching up Andrew’s leather jacket from the backseat and taking it with him like the brazen little thief he was, causing Andrew to huff at his sheer audacity. 

Neil was stretching his legs and twisting his back like he was holed up for hours, and Andrew’s eyes watched the bends and curves of Neil that his usual clothing tended to hide, before quickly snatching his gaze away again.

It’s not that Andrew ever forgot how attractive he found Neil; he wouldn't even without his impeccable memory. It’s just that Neil’s sharp and unconventional -yet, somehow still pleasing- features and powerful lean physique kind of fall to the wayside once one is exposed to the many facets of Neils shifty personality, his apparent incurable attitude problem, and the general aura of mystery that surrounds him (And not the romantisized version of it, either. This was more of the suspect/cryptid kind of mystery. Andrew wouldn’t be at all surprised if it turned out that Neil was actually an alien from outer space slipped into a human skin-sleeve. It certainly would explain more than a few things)

Andrew never forgets, but it can fall out of focus when Neil dresses himself exclusively in purposely over-large training gear; overwashed hoodies that sit at his thighs and shapeless baggy pants. One would almost think that Neil raided the local charity bins if it weren’t for the fact that his equally mysterious and british Uncle Stuart was ridiculously loaded and all of Neil’s clothes were of the expensive, branded and high quality kind usually featured in the sports fliers Bee still had delivered (that Andrew may or may not like to look at for the highly muscular men in very form-fitting athleticwear)

The cold and pale blue of Neil’s eyes lost focus to the giant dark bags underneath them, making high and sharp cheekbones a haunted hollowness. The supple pink of his mouth and slightly pouty bottom lip was lost beneath chapped and bitten lips pulled down to a resting frown (and even split and swollen on occasion, depending on who Neil had decided to anatagonise that week). 

Then there was his creeping smile, always crooked and awkward looking like he couldn’t quite control the muscles in his face, like he’d never known how (or like he very much was an alien who was still learning how to implement human expression), somehow always looking at least a little bit threatening, a little bit feral and dark and dangerous. Like he was luring you into a trap.

But Andrew didn’t actually spend that much time thinking about Neils smile. Nope. He usually didn't even look at Neil like that. 

Mostly. When he caught himself. 

But now the feat was proving rather difficult when Neil was draped in darkness and leather, only the streetlights to illuminate him. 

God, but he looked like a badass in Andrews leather. And Andrew had to smother the zing of satisfaction that Neil was wrapped in _his_ leather

Neil took off, presumably for a piss, and when he came back Andrew had to tear his eyes away from Neil’s lax steps and slowly roaming gaze, abolishing himself for being like the rest of them. 

He knew how much Neil hated being looked at like that.

Neil slid in, the leather squeaking against the seats, before tilting the seat back and putting his hands over his head.

Andrew looked out the front window and wished Bee hadn't forced him to quit cigarettes.

"I am never going to another party again," Neil grumbled. "Why people think that's fun is beyond me. They're all a bunch of mouth breathers."

Andrew let out a huff despite himself.

"And that guy, what was his name? Dave?" 

"Greg," Andrew corrected, knowing full well Neil remembered.

"Right, douchebag. Now I remember. Yeah, I've got a bone to pick with him," Neil mused, that something devious and dark underlying his tone.

Andrew looked at him. It was a mistake. His gaze caught on the exposed patch of skin, just a tiny slither between his pants and his shirt, and his brain just kind of... paused for a bit. Like a traitor. There was skin, then he followed it up, up to the dip between hips and the dark shirt partially stretched over abs rimmed with open leather, up to blue eyes on a face that was giving him a rather peculiar look.

Andrew remembered himself immediately and his gaze snapped back like a rubberband to out the front window. Foolishly hoping that Neil didn't notice but equally willing to barter off possessions ,and possibly limbs, he could deal without a finger of two) to any god that existed that Neil _not say anything, fucking hell._

But this was Neil and he existed to torment Andrew’s life.

"Wait,” He said, scrambling to sit up in his seat. “Do _you_ think I look hot?"

Oh fuck.

Oh _fuuuuuck._

Neil’s gaze was probing the side of Andrews face but he didn't dare look to see what expression was there.

"It doesn't matter," he murmured. His face was on _fire._

"Huh," was all Neil said, like the bastard had absolutely no idea the stress Andrew was under right now.

God, how he wanted nicotine.

The silence crept in around them.

"It’s okay, you know," Neil finally said after it had sat around them too long. "If you think I’m hot, or whatever. It doesn't bother me."

"I know it bothers you," Andrew snapped, unintentionally harsh.

"Well, yes," Neil conceeded and Andrew tipped his head. "But it doesn't bother me if _you_ are. It’s okay if _you_ do. You're one of my best friends. You're _‘Drew._ Its okay of it’s you."

Andrew adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, feeling a little like he was free falling.

"I know it doesn't mean anything," Neil continued, like Andrew wasn't overloaded already. "I trust you."

Something within Andrew tightened so sharply it hurt on the next breath in. Then he breathed out and it was like everything in him loosened. More. More than it had been before. 

Andrew needed to say something. He really needed to say something if only to get Neil to Stop. Talking.

“Shut up, Josten,” He said, voice low (partially because he kinda thought it sounded cool and partially to avoid any humiliating cracks) “You’re not that hot. You just don’t clean up bad, is all.”

Thank the fucking gods, his phone beeped.

Andrew let out a breath that was far too long, snatching up his phone and reading.

_Face-theif: see you in 20_

Andrew didn’t bother to reply, just closed his phone and started the car, not once looking at Neil. 

"Seatbelt," he said, shifting the car into gear and pulling out, ignoring Neils stolen glances all the way.

Andrew pulled in just as he spotted Aaron and the cheerleader leaving the house, his brother’s form so familiar to him he could spot him anywhere.

Aaron saw him immediately, like he’d already been looking for him, and pulled the finger in their direction.

“Must be nice,” Neil mused. “Having a brother, I mean."

"It has its moments. Mostly hes just embarrassing as fuck," Andrew pushed past the awkwardness he was feeling, telling himself that things hadn't changed (despite his ruthlessly smothered and heavily denied desires that they do)

Neil laughed. It was a nice sound. It eased some of the tension in Andrew’s chest.

"No, I mean. Having someone who's always got your back. Like you always have his. Must be nice," Neil smiled when he looked at him.

Andrew hummed, ignoring the warmth blooming in his chest.

"Although, I guess I've got you," He said, almost teasing. "And Kev. But you... you've always got our backs."

"I am not your brother," Andrew said forcefully. Nope, those pesky feelings and attachments Andrew had when it came to Neil were far, far from paternal.

"No," Neil corrected just as quickly, shaking his head and watching the cars as Andrew pulled out and followed behind a candy apple colored jeep. “No you’re definietly not my brother."

In the sparse lighting it was almost like there was a pink flush to Neils cheeks. Andrew turned down the heater.

They followed Aaron home, Neil directing him to follow stealthily and sneakily, Andrew playing along despite the fact that Neil was such a _dork._

Andrew waited behind them once they got back home and parked, blocking them into the driveway and leaving his engine running. Neil’s look was full of devilish amusement.

Aaron physically stepped out of the car and ordered Andrew away with a thoroghlogy irritated gesture.

Andrew couldn't help his amused huff before he took Neil home, the silence between them much more settled and natural. He felt an ease, like a guilt had been taken off his shoulders.

As they sat there in Neil’s driveway, the street lights causing shadow in the car, soft music playing on the car and that ease in the air and the heat between them, Andrew wondered if this was what dates might feel like.

But then he shoved that thought away frantically before he was tempted to do something very, very stupid. 

Besides, this definitely wasn't a date. Neil wasn't like that, and that was fine. Sure, it kind of twisted something painful to know that whatever stupid crush it is he had on Neil was unrequitted but. 

But it felt good, in that bittersweet way. Despite everything anyone ever said about Andrew, despite his threats and his rebuffs, Neil trusted him to never cross his lines. His faith in Andrew never seemed to waver.

Neil trusted him. Was one of his _best friends._ That.

That was enough. It was.

“Night ‘Drew,” Neil said, in that stupidly strange and soft way that he did sometimes.

Then Neil gave him that little smile of his, that curling teasing one that did ridiculous things to Andrew’s chest, slipping out the car shamelessly in Andrew’s now stolen jacket.

And Andrew knew he was fucked.

**

Give me my jacket back

_trouble: what jacket?_

I will hurt you

_trouble: yeah yeah ill bring it to you Monday_

In perfect condition

_trouble: in used condition but its being taken care of_

DO NOT WASH  
DO NOT WASH IT I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR

_trouble: relax its safe and sound on my desk chair._  
_trouble: I wear it and pretend to be you_

I hate you

_trouble: yeah maybe. But you still think im pretty :p_

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact 1: this chapter was my favourite chapter until I posted the other two and then I hated it. Ive finally fixed it by keeping two lines of dialogue and (mostly) scrapping the rest. Hence the delay. I had to mourn.  
> Fun fact 2: After a reread i realised i was missing a key fact from the last chapter (i will fix) but its basically about Aaron's fear of being in a vehicle unless people he trusts are driving (which will be covered in next chapter of The Strays for anyone who's reading that)
> 
> who? me? project my own issues with attraction onto another character remorselessly? noooo  
> nooooo  
> i wouldnt do that, the very idea-
> 
> No Kevins were harmed in the making of this fic. He is at home with his dadmack on the couch watching National Geographic and complaining every time they get something wrong. He is in his happy place :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and stuff :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I've got most of it worked out, just a bit more to go.  
> Updates will be whenever I have time to write them.
> 
> Also please note that Neil's "facts" are completely made up


End file.
